


Jealousy

by callmerachel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dancing, F/M, Jealous Hotch, Light Spanking, Lots of Sex, Sexual Tension, There will be sex, Tumblr Prompt, alcohol involved, emily is devious, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerachel/pseuds/callmerachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU team goes out to a bar. Reader is hit on; Hotch gets jealous. Sexual tension is rampant -- and yeah, they're probably gonna have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another request from tumblr! prompt: "you're jealous, aren't you?"
> 
> i have a thing for jealous!hotch. i know this is probably all over the place but i'll edit it eventually. also the idea of hotch dancing... does things to me. so of course it had to happen.
> 
> let me know what you think!! part two should be coming soon, because what's a jealousy story without sex? (i'm joking... kind of.)

The music was thumping when you walked into the bar. The team was meeting for a night out after a case that had ended on a good note, for once — the unsub was in custody, the abducted children hadn’t been harmed physically (you couldn’t say the same for their emotional states, but you weren’t going to think about that). 

As the newbie, you were nervous to hang out with everyone in a bar atmosphere. Sure, you had found a place in the team and weren’t a stranger to girls’ nights with JJ, Emily and Penelope, or “family” dinners, but this was just, different.

You heard a wolf whistle and turned your head to Penelope’s grinning face. “Damn Y/N! You came to slay!”

A friendly, muscular arm fell around your shoulders. “Hot Stuff came to party!” 

You laughed and swatted at Morgan. “I can’t party until I get a drink, right?”

“She’s got a point, Chocolate Thunder,” Emily said, laughing and pulling you to the bar. You grinned and ordered a drink. Why were you nervous again?

After you ordered your drink, Emily clucked her tongue. “You do look pretty good tonight, Y/N,” she said, taking a sip of her martini.

“As do you, Em,” you said, smirking at her low-cut eggplant top and hip-bumping her. “That color really suits you.”

“Aw, thanks. Let’s get you to the others. Hotch won’t know what hit him.” She winked at you.

“Emily!” You had told her about your crush, but didn’t think she would say anything. “Don’t say a word!”

She made a zipping motion across her lips. 

The team had found a large circular booth in the corner of the bar, facing the dance floor. “Hi guys!” you said, smiling widely.

“Y/N!” Rossi stood up, hands on your shoulders as he brought your cheek to his lips. “You look bellissimo!” His breath smelled lightly of scotch.

You laughed. “Thank you, Dave!” The booth was looking snug as Emily sat down. “Let me go grab a chair; we’re looking a little full at the moment.”

“Nonsense!” Rossi said. “Aaron, scoot over a bit.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to,” you said, turning to grab a chair from a nearby table. A hand encircled your wrist lightly.

“It’s no problem,” Hotch said, tugging you gently to his side. You sat down beside him, leg pressed to his. “And Dave’s right, you look beautiful.”

You blushed lightly, ducking your head. “Thanks.” You glared at Emily’s knowing smirk, taking a gulp of your drink.

—

Laughter filled the air as you finished your second drink. You were pleasantly buzzed, both from the liquor and from the leg pressed yours. Every now and then you’d put a hand down to your lap and accidentally brush his thigh, shooting lightning up your fingertips, up your arm, curling into your bloodstream.

“I’m going to get another drink,” you said, standing and smoothing your hand over your hip. You missed the way Hotch’s eyes lingered over your hip at the motion.

“I’ll come with you,” he said easily. He pressed a hand to your lower back as the two of you made your way to the crowded bar. 

“What do you want?” he asked, leaning down to your ear so you could hear him better. 

“Just a beer, please. Surprise me.” 

You felt your cheeks heat up as he left you with a quick wink, walking up to the bar. What on earth?

“Hey gorgeous.” A tall, leanly muscular young man approached you, dressed well in a striped button down and skinny jeans. His hair was mussed and unruly, partly obscuring his eyes. You could see yourself attracted to him in another life.

You nodded at him, giving him a quick smile before looking back at the bar. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you standing all alone?” You tried very hard not to roll your eyes.

“I’m waiting on a friend,” you said. “I’m not alone.”

He laughed and threw a hand up to lean on the wall next to you. “Sounds like a lousy friend to me.”

“He’s not,” you heard a low voice say as Hotch walked up behind you, passing you a beer then placing a possessive hand on your hip. You looked up in shock and saw Hotch’s patented glare directed at the poor boy in front of you.

“Yeah, whatever,” the boy said, scoffing and tossing over his shoulder, “You’re not even that hot anyway.”

You felt your face burn in embarrassment. Hotch’s hand tightened on your hip minutely, turning you toward him. 

“Are you ok?” His glare was gone, face kind and caring. You smiled softly, bringing your beer to your lips.

“Yeah, nothing I’m not used to,” you murmured into your glass. You sipped. “Hey, this is my favorite!”

Hotch smiled. “I know.” Mirroring you, he took a sip of his beer. “You shouldn’t have to be used to that kind of behavior.”

You shrugged. “Comes with the territory, I guess.” Turning around, you said, “Let’s get back to the group.” 

His hand landed on your lower back again. “Of course.”

When you got back, Morgan and Garcia were gone. 

“They went to dance,” Emily said plainly as you opened your mouth. Her eyebrow quirked at the hand on your back. 

“Dancing sounds fun!” you said, suddenly overwhelmed by Hotch’s protectiveness. You put your beer on the table. “Let’s go!”

You tugged on Emily’s arm as the two of you walked to the dance floor. “What’s up with you?” she asked, slowing down before you made your way into the throng of people.

“Hotch just started acting… strange,” you said, explaining the interaction at the bar.

“Wait, so he bought your drink then scared off a guy talking to you?” She pushed your shoulder lightly. “Oh my god, Y/N, he was jealous!”

You blinked. “Jealous? No way.”

Emily smirked, a devious look in her eye. “Let’s go dance and we’ll see if I’m right or not.”

The bass dropped into a devilishly sexual beat and you felt your hips begin undulating almost immediately. You and Emily faced each other as you danced. A man approached her from behind and after a wink from you, she began grinding her hips into him.

You flipped your hair as you drew your hands into the air, dipping your hips low. You felt a body come up behind you. The presence felt foreign, so you ignored it — until you felt hands pull your ass to a half-hard penis.

“Hey!” you turned around and saw the same boy who had approached you at the bar. 

Before you had a chance to ask him what in the hell he was doing, though, Hotch tore his way through the crowd.

“I suggest you leave her alone,” he said menacingly, pulling you to him. The other man stalked away.

“Hotch!” you gasped, turning to look at him. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

He put both hands on your hips, pulling you to him roughly. You placed your hands on his chest to steady yourself. 

“Maybe I just don’t want other men looking at you like that,” he murmured in your ear. 

“As in, you’re jealous.” You smirked at him. “Guess you’re gonna have to scare away anyone who wants to dance with me.”

Turning around, you pressed your back to his front, hips undulating. You pressed your head back into his chest, throwing an arm up so you could scratch your nails down the back of his neck. “Dance with me.”

He moved his hands to your hips to guide your movements as he started moving his hips with yours. His breath was hot on your neck.

“You look entirely too tempting tonight, Y/N,” he whispered in your ear. Your insides churned. “I knew I couldn’t keep quiet much longer.” His hands spread flat over your abdomen.

“About what?” Your voice was high and breathy as you turned around in his embrace.

“My feelings for you,” he said before claiming your lips in a feverish kiss. It was passionate, teeth almost clacking together as he swiped his tongue across your lips. You sucked his tongue in your mouth, feeling his groan.

“If you don’t stop that, I’m going to fuck you in the middle of this bar,” he said as he pulled away from you.

You leaned up on your tip toes. “The first part of that sounds perfect. Your place or mine?” You tugged his earlobe with your teeth.

You caught Emily’s eye as you and Hotch hurried out of the bar, laughing at her gobsmacked face.

He pushed you against the brick wall outside the bar, kissing you again. He quickly moved to your neck. 

“Jack is at a sleepover tonight,” he whispered into your skin before he nibbled underneath your jaw. “And my place is closer.”

“Your place then,” you breathed, body arching into his. “And fast.”

Tonight was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET'S HAVE SOME SEX, Y'ALL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm SO SORRY i meant to post this a few days ago but the inspiration didn't hit until today, i'm the worst. this is my first time writing daddy!kink, but daddy!hotch is TOO MUCH I JUST CAN'T so i had to try.
> 
> let me know what you think!!

As Hotch unlocked the door to his apartment, you pressed up to his side, trailing fingertips into the hair at the nape of his neck and nibbling at his ear. You gasped as he pushed you inside, turning to press you against the closed door.

“Oh, Hotch,” you breathed, knocking your head back into the wood as he mouthed at your neck while he activated the security system. His teeth scraped just where your jawline met your neck and your body arched into him. 

“Call me Aaron,” he rumbled in your ear as he grabbed your hips, pulling your pelvis to his. You felt his hard cock straining through his pants.

“God, I’ll call you Daddy, anything, just don’t stop,” you said. To your surprise, you felt his hips jerk minutely as the second syllable of “daddy” left your lips. A smirk crossed your face as you leaned up to tug an earlobe with your teeth.

“I’ll do whatever you want, Daddy,” you breathed in his ear. You gasped as he picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he carried you to the bedroom.

He dropped you onto the bed, unknotting and pulling his tie off quickly as he leaned over you. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t say anything but my name.” 

He unbuttoned your tight jeans and slipped them down your legs along with your underwear. You quickly toed off your shoes then your bottoms. He began trailing his hands up and down your thighs; you spread your things wantonly so he could sit between them. 

One of his callused hands made its way up your inner thigh, your muscles trembling in anticipation. He cupped you loosely, middle finger skimming your slit.

“Have you been a good girl?”

You groaned. “Yes, Daddy, please.”

“Look at me.” His eyes were dark with lust. You bit your lip, then threw your head back onto the pillow as he thrust two fingers into roughly. “You’re so wet,” he murmured, leaning his head down to your thighs. He kissed up one inner thigh, open-mouthed and wet as he continued thrusting his fingers.

When you felt his tongue lapping at your clit, one hand flew to his head to pull at his hair. He groaned his approval into your cunt, circling his tongue around your clit over and over.

“Fuck, fuck, Daddy, I’m going to come,” you moaned, thrusting your hips into his face.

In response, he added a third finger and sucked on your clit. You screamed.

Frissons of electricity ignited throughout your bloodstream, leaving your legs shaking and your chest heaving. When Aaron raised up from your hips, you could see your slick shining on his jaw. It made you moan and reach up to pull him to your lips.

“I’m still waiting on you to fuck me,” you said with hooded eyes as your lips separated. He growled and reached into the nightstand, pulling out a foil packet. You plucked it out of his hands and ripped it with your teeth as he hurriedly took his pants and boxers off.

You pushed him onto his back, straddling him once you stroked the condom onto his weeping cock. 

“You ready, Daddy?” He thrust up into you, making you moan and sink down the rest of the way. He grabbed your hips and started bouncing you on his dick. 

“Oh, God,” you said, falling onto your forearms. 

“You like that?” he growled in your ear, smacking your ass lightly. You clenched around his dick and moaned. 

“Yes yes, Daddy, yes,” you chanted, pushing your ass back into his hand. He spanked you again, rubbing the warming flesh gently after. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” he said and you obliged, sticking your ass into the air as he spread his big hands over your asscheeks. He spanked you for a final time before thrusting roughly into you again. You began to rub at your clit, a second orgasm quickly approaching. 

Aaron smacked away your hand and began to rub at your clit himself with his middle finger. “I’ll tell you when to come,” he whispered in your ear. You didn’t know if you could wait. 

“Oh Daddy, oh Daddy, I can’t wait, please please oh fuck—“

“Come.”

You screamed again, your arms giving out as you fell to the bed. Aaron thrust haphazardly into you, coming to his release, groaning your name in your ear.

You flopped completely onto the bed, turning your head to look at Aaron as he walked into the bathroom. You closed your eyes until he came back, a washcloth in hand.

He cleaned you gently, rubbing the cool cloth over your reddened buttocks and still-quivering muscles. He threw the cloth to the ground and pulled your shirt off gently, taking your bra off as well. 

“Are you ok?” he murmured, pulling you to his newly-bare chest. “I usually don’t get so possessive…”

“Oh, Aaron, I don’t think I’ve ever been so good,” you said tiredly, lifting your head to press a kiss to his skin. You curled your hand over his heartbeat; he intertwined your fingers together.

“Me either,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to your hair. “I suppose jealousy could be a good thing,” he mused.

You had to agree.


End file.
